


"If"

by CounselorMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Drunk Snow White, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Finger Sucking, Leather Jackets, Vaginal Fingering, drunken dancing, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounselorMills/pseuds/CounselorMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma find passion on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If"

Most of the ladies that live in Storybrooke were out at The Rabbit Hole tonight to celebrate Ruby and Dorothy’s upcoming wedding. This was their double bachelorette party that Mulan was throwing for both of the brides. Music and alcohol had already been flowing for a couple of hours when Emma arrived. She was late to the party because she had to finish up her shift at the Sheriff’s office.  


“Emma!” Snow greeted her daughter with a hug, halfway lit from the jello shots she’d been downing all night.  


“Mom,” Emma said, looking at her Mother slightly in shock. Emma couldn’t recall ever seeing her Mom drunk. There was never enough time in Storybrooke to get drunk anymore, because of so many villains and surprise adventures popping up constantly. Hyde was still in town, but no one had seen or heard from him in a few days now. Things were relatively normal, with the exception of this bachelorette party tonight. Emma didn’t think she had ever seen so many drunk story book character’s in one room. Come to think of it, she was pretty certain that she had never seen one drunk story book character, and now there was indeed a whole room full of them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time though, and no harm had been done.  


Emma decided to try to relax as well, so when the waitress walked by with full shot glasses on her tray, Emma grabbed one up and gulped it down quickly. She hadn’t had a drink in a while now, and the alcohol burned as it slid down her throat. She scanned the room to see who all was here. She saw Mulan, Ruby, Dorothy, and Granny all laughing with one another. Snow was on her way over to where they were. There was a host of other ladies laughing, dancing, and just having a good time all throughout the place.  


Emma was on her way over to the bar when she spotted the familiar head of brunette sitting at the bar alone.  


“Mind if I join you?” Emma asked as she slid in the bar stool directly next to Regina.  


“Not at all,” Regina said and smiled at Emma.  


“Why are you drinking alone, Madam Mayor?” Emma asked.  


“Well,” Regina said, “I feel it’s best to enjoy the show away from the middle of the room. I’ve spent too many days as a Queen, and having to be the center of attention.”  


“I see,” Emma said, “where’s Zelena?”  


“She’s home with Robin, it isn’t easy to find a sitter when everyone’s here at the party,” Regina replied.  


Emma had ordered two shots of tequila, and the bartender was sitting them down in front of her. Emma slid one over to Regina and said, “Here’s to happy endings, at least someone in this room has found theirs.”  


Regina looked at Emma questioningly, but she grabbed up the shot and toasted Emma’s glass, and they both downed their alcohol at the same time.  


“Trouble in paradise with the Captain?” Regina asked Emma.  


Emma rolled her eyes and replied, “Let’s just say that it hasn’t been easy sailing.”  


Regina laughed at Emma’s statement. “Perhaps a night out will do you good then, Miss Swan,” Regina said as she looked over at Emma.  


The bartender had sat another pair of shot glasses full of tequila down in front of them. Regina picked up one of the glasses and pushed the other over to Emma. Regina raised her glass to toast Emma, and Emma did the same in return. Both women downed the shot.  


“Don’t you wanna dance, Gina, show off some of those Queenly moves?” Emma laughed as she looked at Regina.  


“I think I’ll pass, dear,” Regina responded, “my dancing days are long gone.”  


Emma could tell that the three shots downed so quickly together were starting to loosen her up some, and she reached over to Regina’s arm and tried to pull her out of her chair. Regina pulled her arm back and said, “Don’t you even think about it, Miss Swan!”  


Emma smiled at Regina and said, “Oh c’mon, Gina, let’s go dance.”  


“I do not dance,” Regina stated.  


“I beg to differ,” Emma said matter of factly, “I am certain that I saw you dancing in Camelot, Madam Mayor.” Emma was grinning at Regina.  


“That is not the same kind of dancing. I would rather not look like a fool out there on the dance floor grinding all over some poor helpless soul,” Regina said.  


Emma had ordered two more shots, and she pushed over the second shot to Regina.  


“Aren’t you on call tonight, Miss Swan?” Regina asked Emma as she hesitantly picked up the shot glass.  


“I most certainly am not, Madam Mayor!” Emma said teasingly, “and you aren’t either! Let loose, have some fun.”  


“How much more loose do you want me? This will be our third shot together. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re trying to get me drunk, Miss Swan.”  


A crooked smile generated from the corner of Emma’s mouth, and she responded back to Regina, “And what if I am, Madam Mayor? Don’t you want to have some fun for once, instead of chasing villains and monsters around all over Storybrooke and god knows wherever else?”  


Emma raised out her shot glass to toast Regina yet again, and said cheers as her glass clinked against the tip of Regina’s. Each woman again downed their shot, and this time Emma could feel the alcohol begin to rush to her head. She stood up from her bar stool and took her red leather jacket off and hung it across the back of the stool. She wasn’t sure if the bar was hot, or if the alcohol was making her hot, but she had to rid herself of the jacket. Emma looked out to the dance floor and noticed that everyone was laughing, dancing, having a great time. She saw Ruby and Mulan downing jello shots, and thought it was time she introduced Regina to the same.  


Emma reached out and grabbed Regina’s hand, “Come on, follow me.”  


“I’ve already told you, Emma, I am not going out there to make a fool of myself.”  


“I’m not taking you to the dance floor, just follow me,” Emma said to Regina as she tried to pull Regina away from her bar stool. Regina reluctantly followed behind Emma. Emma never let go of Regina’s hand, she held it until she reached Mulan and Ruby. Even though The Rabbit Hole was small, when it was as crowded as it was tonight, it was easy to lose someone in the crowd.  


“Emma!” Ruby screamed out as she saw Emma and Regina approaching them. Ruby reached out and embraced Emma in a drunken embrace. “I’m so glad you made it, Emma,” Ruby said. She reached over and gave Emma a kiss on her cheek. Emma dropped Regina’s hand when Ruby hugged her, and Regina simply stood there feeling slightly out of place and awkward.  


“You know I wouldn’t miss it, Rubes,” Emma said to Ruby, “I think it’s time we introduce Regina to some jello shots, ladies.”  


Ruby laughed and said, “Oh yes! Have you never had jello shots before Regina?”  


“I can’t say that I have,” Regina responded, somewhat abrasively.  


Emma cut her eyes over to Regina, and Regina looked back over to Emma as if she realized her tone but didn’t mean to sound so abrasive.  


“Well it’s time now,” Emma said.  


“Yes!” Ruby replied back.  


Emma grabbed two jello shots off of the tray that was on the table next to where Mulan and Ruby were standing. Ruby grabbed one for herself and handed Mulan one. Emma handed one of the shots that she had over to Regina. Regina reached out her hand and took it, unsure exactly what she was even thinking by agreeing to this.  


“Here’s to girl’s night!” Ruby said as Regina watched her swallow the green glob of jello right down her throat.  


Emma looked over at Regina and said, “Here’s to girl’s night” and swallowed her jello shot.  


Regina looked at Emma and said, “What have I let you talk me into?” Mulan downed her jello shot, and everyone was standing there looking at Regina, waiting on her to turn her plastic shot glass up to her mouth and swallow her jello shot. Regina gave them a ‘here goes nothing’ look and swallowed the slimy substance. Ruby, Mulan, and Emma all whooped and hollered at Regina as she finished her first shot. “See!” Emma said, grinning like a school girl at Regina, “it wasn’t so bad, was it?”  


Regina just rolled her eyes and responded, “I’m not sure what the all of the hype is about.”  


Emma looked at Regina and said, “Don’t be a party pooper, Madam Mayor” and handed Regina another jello shot. Regina reluctantly took the shot from Emma, and downed her shot at the same time that everyone else did. The deejay started playing a new song, and Ruby screamed out, “Oh my gosh I love this song!” and took off to the dance floor dragging Mulan behind her. Emma and Regina stood at the high table just off of the dance floor, and watched everyone dancing and drinking.  


Regina broke the silence first, “Did you ever think that Ruby and Dorothy would hook up?”  


Emma continued to watch everyone dance and carry on, and responded, “I had a hunch that Ruby was into women. Especially the way that she carried on with me sometimes. I don’t suppose I thought she would hook up with Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, but I suppose nothing should surprise me anymore.”  


“So you’re okay with her being in love with a woman?” Regina asked as she looked over at Emma.  


Emma looked at Regina and replied, “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  


“I didn’t say you weren’t, or shouldn’t be, I was just curious about what you thought about it,” Regina said back to Emma.  


“As long as two people are truly happy, that’s all that I think is really important,” Emma said. About that time, the deejay was playing a new song, and the alcohol must have made Emma react before she had time to think about it, because she had grabbed Regina’s arm and was pulling her out to the dance floor with her.  


“Oh no you don’t!” Regina yelled to Emma.  


But Emma didn’t let go of Regina’s arm. She used her own arm strength to pull Regina in to her, and wouldn’t let go of her. “Oh come on, Gina,” Emma said, only slightly drunken, but drunk enough not to care, “what’s it gonna hurt?”  


“Miss Swan…” Regina tried to respond, but before she could Emma had her finger over Regina’s mouth and was shushing her.  


“Just try to enjoy one song, Gina, that’s all” Emma said.  


Emma began swaying her hips, and encouraged Regina to move along with her. Regina reluctantly started to sway her hips in response to the song and Emma’s movements.  


___Sittin over here_  
_Starin in your face_  
_With lust in my eyes_  
_Sure don’t give a damn and ya_  
_Don’t know that I’ve been dreamin of ya in_  
_My fantasies_

Emma had Regina’s body close to hers, but they weren’t touching. Emma was dancing in front of Regina, and Regina couldn’t help but notice Emma’s muscular arms. Emma was dressed in only her black tank top and black bra, since she had shed her leather jacket earlier. She had on skinny jeans and her riding boots. 

Regina was dressed in her own form fitting, tight blue jeans, and she wore a simple but dressy looking navy button up shirt. The shirt was made to fight tight and it hugged her curves nicely, if she had to say so herself. Emma couldn’t help but notice that Regina wore a black lacy bra, as she could see it peeping out over the top of the last button that Regina had buttoned. Emma thought that it looked like Regina’s button was about to pop undone.

_Never once you looked at me_  
_Don’t even realize that I’m wantin you_  
_To fulfill my needs_  
_Think what you want_  
_Let your mind free_  
_Run free to a place no one dares to_

_How many nights I’ve laid in bed_  
_excited over you_  
_I’ve closed my eyes and thought of us_  
_a hundred different ways_  
_I’ve gotten there so many times_  
_I wonder how about you_  
_Day and Night_  
_Night and Day_  
_All I’ve got to say is_

The chorus of the song came on next, and Regina definitely recognized the song by this time. The song was by Janet Jackson. Sometimes Regina impressed her own self with her musical knowledge. Why had Emma drug her out here to this song? Regina’s mind was racing. 

_If I were your girl_  
_Oh the things I’d do to you_  
_I’d make you call out my name_  
_I’d ask you who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I’d do to you_  
_But I’m not_  
_So I can’t_  
_Then I won’t_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

Emma was dancing closer to Regina, but she still wasn’t touching her. Regina’s mind continued to race, and her heart was fluttering. _Why is my heart fluttering?_ Regina thought maybe the alcohol was responsible for how she was currently feeling. She was hot. _Why is it so hot?_ Regina looked up at Emma and saw her muscular arms again. _Fuck. What am I doing? Emma is not a sex object for me to lust after._

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_  
_And you’ll get there again and again_  
_Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_  
_Take your time cuz we’ve got all night, oooh_  
_You on the rise as you’re touchin my thighs and_  
_Let me know what you like_  
_If you like I’ll go_  
_Down da down down da down down_  
_I’ll hold you in my hand and baby_

_Your smooth and shiny_  
_Feels so good against my lips sugar_  
_I want you so bad I can_  
_Taste your love right now baby_  
_Day and night_  
_Night and day_  
_All I’ve got to say is_

_If I were your girl_  
_Oh the things I’d do to you_

Emma looked up at Regina and reached her arms out towards her. Emma then pulled Regina closer to her, and their bodies were now touching. Emma’s arms wrapped completely around Regina holding her in close. Emma moved her right leg so that it was now in between Regina’s legs, and she pulled Regina’s lower body in closer to her. Emma then reached her hand down and had it pressed against Regina’s ass, continuing to keep her pulled in close. Regina continued to move with Emma’s movements along to the rhythm of the song. 

_I’d make you call out my name_  
_I’d ask you who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I’d do to you_  
_But I’m not_  
_So I can’t_  
_Then I won’t_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

Emma moved her mouth close to Regina’s ear, and she began to sing the chorus of the song in Regina’s ear…

_If I were your girl_  
_Oh the things I’d do to you_  
_I’d make you call out my name_  
_I’d ask you who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I’d do to you_  
_But I’m not_  
_So I can’t_  
_Then I won’t_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

Regina pulled her head away from Emma and looked Emma directly in her eyes. Emma stared back. _What is she doing?_ Regina thought. _Why is she doing this? What does she want from me?_ She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the dancing, but the room seemed to be spinning around her. The only thing that she could focus on was Emma. 

_I’ve laid in bed excited over you_  
_One hundred different way I’ve thought of ya_  
_Many, maaany_  
_(day and night, night and day)_  
_All I got to say is_

Emma pulled Regina’s head back in close to hers and she began singing the chorus in Regina’s ear again. They were dancing so close, body pressed tightly against body. Regina could feel the heat radiating off of Emma’s body. She had her hand on Emma’s arm and it felt so good beneath her hand, so strong. Regina could feel Emma’s leg pressed in between and against her groin, and she felt so good there too, especially there. Regina hadn’t realized just how good Emma really did feel, but she could have sworn that there was wetness pooled up between her legs now. 

_If I were your girl_  
_Oh the things I’d do to you_  
_I’d make you call out my name_  
_I’d ask you who it belongs to_  
_If I was your woman_  
_The things I’d do to you_  
_But I’m not_  
_So I can’t_  
_Then I won’t_  
_But_  
_If I was your girl_

The chorus repeated two more times before the song ended, and just as the last chorus started, Emma leaned into Regina’s ear as she was singing to her and gently kissed it. Regina stepped back, and before the music had a chance to end she ran off through the crowd and into the bathroom. Ruby walked up to Emma and said, “Smooth move, Swan.” Emma cocked her head to the side and grinned, then she walked off into the crowd to find Regina. 

Emma walked around and didn’t see Regina, but she did bump into her mother. “Emma!” Snow said, drunkenly. 

“Now isn’t the best time, Mom,” Emma responded. 

“I saw you and Regina dancing, Emma,” Snow slurred. 

“And?” Emma asked as she looked at her Mother. 

“You two look so cute, Emma! You’re so lucky to have her as a best friend,” Snow replied. 

If only Snow knew what Emma really wanted Regina to be, Emma thought. “I’ve gotta go make sure she’s ok, Mom. She drank a little too much.” 

“Ok!” Snow cheerily responded. 

Emma excused herself and decided to check in the bathroom for Regina. She walked into the women’s bathroom, and found it to be a little nicer than she expected. The walls were brick, the floor was shiny concrete that was actually not covered in filth as she thought it would be, the counter was granite where the sinks were, and the bathroom stalls were actually floor to ceiling high with a full door on them. 

Regina was standing at the sink, wiping her hands off from where she had just washed them. She looked up and saw Emma standing in the mirror. She turned around to face Emma, and Emma approached where she was standing. 

“Gina,” Emma said. 

“Miss Swan, I believe I’ve had enough to drink for tonight. I think it’s time for me to head home.” 

“Regina, please don’t do this,” Emma begged. She walked closer to where Regina was, and Regina found herself backing up into the countertop where the sink was. She had nowhere else to go to escape Emma. Emma stepped closer to her, their faces now only a few inches away from one another. 

“Do what?” Regina asked, and proceeded to say, “My head is pounding, Emma.” 

“Is that all that’s wrong?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, why?” Regina responded and asked back. 

“I don’t know, I thought maybe it had something to do with our dance.” 

“Why would a silly little dance upset me?” Regina responded. 

“So, you didn’t feel anything when you were dancing with me?” Emma asked. 

“The room was spinning. I presume because of my head,” Regina said. 

“I can’t believe you,” Emma said, shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. 

“Please, Emma, my head is killing me. I need to go home.” 

“No,” Emma said, and she moved in closer to Regina. She leaned in and kissed Regina on her lips. Regina tried to pull back from Emma, but Emma reached her hands up and placed either hand on the side of Regina’s head. She kissed Regina again, and this time Regina didn’t fight her. Emma could feel Regina’s body relax, and Regina was opening her mouth letting Emma’s tongue pass through in between Regina’s lips. Emma found Regina’s tongue, and the two allowed their tongues to explore the others mouth and dance around together touching excitedly. Emma dropped her left hand down from Regina’s face and wrapped it around Regina’s back and lowered it to Regina’s ass, pulling her in closer to Emma. Regina pressed her lower body up against Emma, and the movement drove Emma wild.

Emma moved her mouth from Regina’s and began placing kisses all over Regina’s neck. Regina had a moment to think about where they were, and what they were doing, and realized they shouldn’t be doing this here. “Emma,” Regina moaned. Emma kept showering every inch of Regina’s skin that she could find with passionate kisses. “Emma,” Regina said more firmly this time, “we’ve got to stop this.” 

Emma pulled her head back and looked confusingly at Regina. “Why?”

“Because, this isn’t the place for this. Anyone can walk in at any moment.” 

“Is that the only reason?” Emma asked. 

“Yes,” Regina whispered. 

Emma felt relieved that was the only thing Regina was thinking, and not that she was mad, or regretting it, or wanting to stop. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her into one of the bathroom stalls with her. “Emma,” Regina said, “what are you doing?” Emma locked the bathroom door behind her, and pushed Regina up against the wall. Emma leaned in and planted another intense, passionate kiss on Regina’s mouth. Regina kissed back, just as passionately, and was soon pulling Emma’s body in close to her again. The two stood there for minutes exchanging kisses, back and forth, one controlling for a little while with their tongue and then allowing the other to take control and explore with theirs. 

Emma pulled away from Regina’s mouth, and brought her hands up to Regina’s shirt. She began unbuttoning the top of Regina’s shirt, exposing the black lace bra that was covering the beautiful mound of breasts she imagined that Regina had. She undid every button, and then placed her hands on top of the bra, directly over Regina’s breasts. Then Emma leaned down and began placing kisses just above the lace of the bra on Regina’s breasts. She ran her tongue along the line of lace, and then she forcefully pushed the bra up and over Regina’s breasts so that both were now fully exposed and just below her mouth. Regina gasped at the sudden motion from Emma, but she didn’t protest. She just watched Emma’s mouth move all over her body. 

Emma was now running her tongue down and around each of Regina’s breasts. Then she ran her tongue across Regina’s right nipple in circles before biting down on it. Regina again gasped, but in pleasure this time, and Emma felt Regina pulling her head tighter in, encouraging Emma to continue her pursuits with her tongue. Emma did just that, until Regina was moaning, and so turned on that she was sure she might cum just from another flick of Emma’s tongue over her breasts. Emma seemed to sense Regina’s arousal and she leaned back up and kissed her on the lips again, and then Regina felt Emma’s hands running down her stomach, finding the top of her jeans, and then unbuttoning the button of her jeans. Emma had the button undone and was now unzipping the zipper of Regina’s jeans. Regina inhaled deeply, knowing that she was turned on by everything that Emma had been doing to her. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned. 

Emma leaned her face into Regina’s neck, and she ran her tongue up towards Regina’s ear, and then over Regina’s ear. She nibbled on Regina’s earlobe, and then she whispered into Regina’s ear, “What do you want, Regina?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“Mmm, Emma, you feel so good,” Regina replied. 

“But what do you want, Regina,” Emma again responded, whispering into Regina’s ear. 

“You,” Regina replied. 

“I’m right here, Gina. Tell me what you want,” Emma again requested. 

“I want you, Emma, please,” Regina said. 

Emma’s mouth lingered over Regina’s ear, then she ran it back down to Regina’s neck and lightly bit down onto Regina’s flesh. It wasn’t hard enough to make a mark, but it was enough to make Regina wiggle beneath Emma’s body. Emma moved her mouth back to Regina’s and pressed her lips onto Regina’s hungrily. 

“That’s not what I want to hear, Regina, tell me what you want.” 

Regina looked directly into Emma’s eyes. “Touch me,” she said. 

With that, Emma moved her right hand down underneath Regina’s black lacy panties that matched her bra, and the first thing that she felt was the smoothness of Regina’s skin, no pubic hair. She inched her hand down lower, and her fingers slid through Regina’s wet folds. She inserted her middle finger into Regina’s pussy, and mentally noted just how good Regina felt. She was wet, she was tight, and she was wiggling her body around against Emma’s hand. 

Emma pumped her finger in Regina’s pussy a couple of times, and then they heard the bathroom door open. Regina froze and looked at Emma with large eyes. A couple of girls came in laughing, and they heard the doors of the stalls down from them close. Emma pulled her hand out of Regina’s pants, and then she brought her middle finger up to her mouth. She put her middle finger into her mouth and sucked Regina’s juices off of it. The girls in the stalls came out and washed their hands. They left, and when Emma heard the bathroom door close again, she put her hands on each side of Regina’s jeans and tugged them down around Regina’s knees. 

“Emma,” Regina said, “we shouldn’t be doing this here.” 

But before Regina or Emma had a chance to say anything else, the bathroom door opened up again. This time, they heard Snow and Ruby come into the bathroom laughing and talking. Instead of Emma waiting until her mother and best friend had left, she pulled Regina’s panties down mid-thigh and immediately ran her hand up and cupped Regina’s pussy into her hand. Emma squeezed the handful of Regina’s pussy that she had, and Regina’s eyes grew big and she whispered to Emma, “What are you doing?” 

A sly grin formed from the corner of Emma’s mouth, and she suddenly drove her index and middle finger into Regina’s wet pussy. Regina gasped, and tried to pull away from Emma, but Emma just leaned forward and kissed her. Regina couldn’t move out of the bathroom stall if she wanted to, and if she did, she would risk being seen by Snow and Ruby, so she quit trying to fight Emma, and gave in to the pleasure that Emma was creating between her legs. 

Emma was pumping her fingers in and out of Regina’s pussy at a fast pace, and Regina was beginning to tighten up around her fingers. Regina had been worked up since the dance with Emma, and she knew that it wouldn’t take much for Emma to finish her off. Emma had curled her fingers up inside of Regina’s now tight pussy, and was pressing against the rough patch of skin just inside of Regina’s pussy, exactly where her g-spot was. Emma knew Regina was about to cum, and she had no desire to stop her, so she kept rubbing Regina’s g-spot until Regina was pulsating all around her fingers and cumming. Regina tried to remain quiet, but she couldn’t, and she whimpered out “ohhhh.” 

Snow and Ruby were standing at the sinks and thought they heard something, so they stopped, looked around, and looked back at each other. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and they continued talking and walked out of the bathroom. The door shut, and Emma laughed at Regina. 

“You just couldn’t be quiet could you?” Emma asked, smiling at Regina. 

“You did that on purpose,” Regina said. 

Emma shrugged her shoulders and responded, “Maybe I did, but I don’t hear you complaining.” 

Regina reached down to pull her underwear up, and then her jeans. She buttoned them, and zipped them, and then she pulled her bra back down over her breasts, buttoned her shirt back up and waited for Emma to open the door to the bathroom stall that they were in. Emma was still grinning, and she didn’t make any attempts to move out of the stall. 

“What?” Regina asked looking at Emma. 

“Nothing,” Emma answered. 

“Something,” Regina said back to Emma. 

“No,” Emma said. 

“Then why are you just standing there? We need to get back out there before everyone realizes we’re missing,” Regina told Emma. 

“Ok,” Emma said, as she stepped forward, place her hand on Regina’s cheek, and placed the most gentle, intimate kiss on Regina’s lips. 

Emma smiled a gentle smile at Regina and then she turned around and walked out of the bathroom stall. Regina walked out after her. “You should go out first,” Regina said, “I’ll come out after you’ve been out a minute or two.” 

“Ok,” Emma said, and she walked out of the bathroom leaving Regina behind, staring into the mirror above the sink. _What just happened?_ Regina thought to herself. After a minute, Regina walked out of the bathroom and found her way into the crowd just off of the dance floor. She looked around for Emma, and finally found her back over at the bar. When she walked up to the bar, Emma had ordered another shot of tequila and was downing the entire shot as Regina approached her. “Emma,” Regina said, but just as she uttered Emma’s name, Snow White was drunkenly approaching the two. 

“Gina!” Snow mumbled, “Oh Gina, it’s so good to see you.” 

“Snow,” Regina said, “looks as if you’re having a good time tonight.” 

“Oh I am!” Snow replied. 

“Mom,” Emma said, “you’ve had too much to drink. I’m calling David to come get you.” 

“Emma!” Snow blurted out, “why is it ok for you to have all of the fun, but not me?!” 

“I have no idea what you mean, and it doesn’t matter, I’m calling David now,” Emma said. 

“I know you were in the bathroom with Regina,” Snow said as matter of fact as she could. 

“You’re drunk, Mom,” Emma said, “you don’t know anything.” 

“Ruby smelled you two, Emma!” Snow mumbled. 

Regina’s mouth dropped open, and she looked over at Emma, who was looking at her. 

“You’re drunk, and we’re not having this conversation, Mom,” Emma responded. 

“You’re no fun,” Snow said to Emma. She then turned to Regina and drunkenly said, “It’s ok, Regina. I won’t tell anyone.” 

Just as Regina was about to respond to Snow White’s remark, Snow turned around and stumbled off into the crowd. 

“I’m going home, Miss Swan, but I think you need to take care of that,” Regina said, pointing to Snow. 

“Oh no, I am calling David to take care of her, she is not my responsibility tonight,” Emma responded. Then Emma said, “Besides, I have something else that needs taken care of tonight.” 

“And what’s that?” Regina asked.

“You,” Emma said confidently.

“I believe you’ve already done that, Miss Swan,” Regina said. 

“Oh no, there’s more where that came from. We have only just begun,” Emma responded back to Regina. 

Regina just smirked back at Emma, and finally said, “Is that so?” 

“Oh yes,” Emma said, “Why don’t you and I get out of here? 

“And where do you propose we go?” Regina asked.

“Well, Henry is spending the night with a friend, which means your house is empty.” 

“You want to go back to my house?” Regina questioned Emma. 

“Well, why not?” Emma responded. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? What about your boyfriend?” Regina asked. 

“I want you,” Emma answered, “I’ll deal with Hook later.” 

“I have no desire to be your drunken one-night stand, Miss Swan,” Regina responded. 

“Is that what you think this is, Regina? Is that what you think you are to me?” Emma asked. 

“Well, isn’t it?” Regina questioned. 

Emma walked right up to Regina, left no space in between their bodies, placed both of her hands on either side of Regina’s head, and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Emma picked up her jacket and threw it over her arm, and Emma then grabbed Regina by her hand, drug her through the crowd to the exit, and walked right out of the bar with Regina by her side. 

“I knew it!” Snow White said, but no one else in the bar seemed to be shocked that Emma and Regina had finally realized they were attracted to one another. 

Once Emma and Regina were outside of the bar, Emma put her jacket on, and told Regina to get them out of here. Regina smiled, grabbed Emma by the hand, and waved her wrist to poof them back to her mansion. Once the purple smoke cleared, Emma realized they were inside of Regina’s bedroom. She looked a Regina, and said to her, “Now the real fun begins.” Emma thought that she was going to have her way with Regina again, but Regina had other thoughts. 

“On the contrary, Miss Swan. You’ve already had your fun, now it’s my time to play.” Regina said to Emma with a devilish grin on her face. And with that, Regina walked up to Emma and slid her red leather jacket right off of her arms. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that, Miss Swan?” 

“No,” Emma answered and then asked, “for how long?” 

“Since he very first day that I met you,” Regina responded. 

And with that, Regina kissed Emma deeply, passionately, the way that she’s wanted to kiss her since the very first night that she met her on her front doorsteps. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story and the song used in it is "If" by Janet Jackson. 
> 
> The time frame is Season 6.


End file.
